Ocho Días
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Eight Days", de B.C Daily. Durante una larga semana de exhibiciones, el jugador profesional de Quidditch, James Potter, se encuentra con Lily Evans, corresponsal junior de El Profeta.
1. Día Uno

Título original: Eight Days.

Autora Original: B.C Daily.

Fecha original: 14 de noviembre de 2016.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **OCHO DÍAS**

 **1\. DÍA UNO**

 _(Eight Days - 1. Day One, by B.C. Daily)_

Todo sucede de una forma alarmantemente rápida. En un momento, está recostado en la silla, haciendo girar el cordón de su credencial distraídamente en su dedo mientras trata de reunir el entusiasmo suficiente como para afrontar la semana mortal de exhibiciones de cara a los reclutamientos para la próxima temporada de Quidditch… y al siguiente, alguien pasa por delante suya y el maldito cordón se queda ahí atrapado; sus reflejos de jugador actúan antes que su cabeza y, cuando se quiere dar cuenta, se encuentra agarrando el culo de un extraño y balbuceando sin sentido "si-y-no-y-pero-por favor-gracias".

Es entonces cuando James se da cuenta de que no hay ninguna manera sutil de apartar la mano de los cuartos traseros de nadie.

Oh, malditos vaqueros. ¿Trece meses jugando en la Liga Americana para volver a casa y terminar así? Si sobrevive a esto, él mismo se dará un baño de bienvenida en el Támesis, de eso no hay duda. Aunque la contaminación podría ser un problema.

Por suerte, y a juzgar por la mirada furibunda que le está enviando la pelirroja dueña de los vaqueros, parece que no sobrevivirá lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el río.

Mierda.

— Oh, joder, esto es un terrible… No me estaba… No vi…

— Quita tus manos —chilla la pelirroja — de mi culo.

Las manos de James vuelan inmediatamente hacia arriba, con las palmas extendidas y ocultando parcialmente su cabeza.

— Ya, sí, yo de verdad, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. En serio. Ha sido totalmente accidental.

— ¿Me has agarrado accidentalmente el culo?

Ese es un buen punto.

— Bueno — empieza lentamente, considerando su respuesta —, para ser más exactos, supongo que sí estaba jugando deliberadamente con mi credencial y entonces has pasado por aquí y, accidentalmente, se ha enganchado en tu bolsillo y yo, sin pensarlo mucho, me he lanzado a por ella, y así es como he terminado agarrándote el culo en lugar de coger mi credencial, que sigue ahí enganchada, ¿la ves?

Ella se retuerce para mirar por encima de su hombro. Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y después mira hacia abajo para confirmar que, tal y como ha dicho, su credencial todavía está enganchada en el bolsillo en su trasero, con el cordón hábilmente atrapado en el interior del mismo. Coge el cordón, pero no se lo devuelve.

— ¿Accidentalmente? — frunce los labios. — Podías haberlo evitado.

— ¿Todo esto? No, no lo creo. No tengo tan buena coordinación.

O habría supuesto un esfuerzo demasiado grande para él.

Sin embargo… bueno, ahora que lo está mirando más dubitativa y no tan furiosa, se puede tomar un momento para apreciar que, si hubiera querido deslizar esa credencial en el bolsillo de alguien, esa bruja podría haber sido perfectamente su objetivo deseado. Es joven y bonita, con el pelo rojo y los ojos de un color verde brillante. Los vaqueros ya mencionados combinan con una blusa suelta y, aunque habría preferido meter las manos en un caldero hirviendo antes de volver a tocarla sin permiso, no puede evitar sentirse muy intrigado al preguntarse cuál sería la respuesta si pidiese permiso.

Muy, muy intrigado.

Incluso cuando la ve bufar.

— ¿Que no tienes tanta coordinación? — cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. — Pero si eres jugador profesional de Quidditch.

— Vaya, ¿y cómo sabes eso? — imita su pose. — No solo hay jugadores en las exhibiciones, ¿no? Podría ser un astuto vendedor de escobas. O un jardinero que trabaja en el terreno de juego. O un pobre fan que no ha sido invitado y que se ha colado para poder ver a sus buscadores favoritos.

Como respuesta silenciosa, la pelirroja levanta su credencial voladora:

 _"James Potter, cazador de los Pinzones de Fitchburg"_

Vaya por Merlín.

— Touché — dice le sonríe por primera vez con sinceridad. Se inclina más cerca — Muy astuta, _Lily Evans, El Profeta._

Su credencial cuelga de forma adecuada de su cuello, sobre sus brazos todavía cruzados. No mira la zona del pecho más tiempo del necesario (no más de un par de segundos más de los necesarios para leer su nombre).

La sonrisa de ella le dice que se ha dado cuenta de su mirada.

— Lo suficientemente astuta — le responde. Hace girar el cordón alrededor del dedo. — Pero lo cierto es que estoy un tanto decepcionada.

— ¿Decepcionada?

— Pues sí — coge el cordón con la mano. — Supongo que me imaginaba que el tío que batió el récord de puntuación de la Liga Americana el año pasado y que ahora está aquí como supuesto favorito de los Puddlemere sería un poco más… elegante, ¿no crees?

James se queda quieto y parpadea.

— Oh — deja caer los brazos a sus costados. — Tú me... me conoces — ella se encoge de hombros.

— Es mi trabajo — entonces le sonríe. Una sonrisa amplia y genuina llena de humor que hace que se le iluminen los ojos y a él le provoca un tirón en el estómago. — Un trabajo que tú acabas de hacer increíblemente fácil, la verdad. ¿Qué te parece este titular? "JAMES POTTER: CAZADOR, MENTIROSO Y PERVERTIDO".

— ¡Oye! "CAZADOR, RESERVADO Y PERVERTIDO ACCIDENTAL", si no te importa. Gracias — le sonríe también. — Imagino que sabes lo que es la difamación, ¿no?

Ella ríe. Tiene una risa preciosa.

— Sí, sí lo sé — le entrega la credencial. Él extiende la mano y ella la deja caer en su palma. — Será mejor que reserves tus manos para agarrar la Quaffle, amigo, y que las mantengas alejadas de los culos de las brujas confiadas.

— No prometo nada — dice James.

— Y ten cuidado con la Jugada Porskoff en el vuelo de mañana — se da la vuelta para irse —, fue bastante desastrosa en el último partido contra Haileybury, ¿no crees? No impresionarás a los Puddlemere con eso.

James frunce el ceño.

— Mi Jugada Porskoff es perfecta.

Vale, puede que él se hubiera cargado una jugada en aquel partido contra Haileybury.

Dos como máximo.

En serio.

— Buena suerte. — Lily alza la mano para despedirse.

Mientras ella se aleja, James la llama en voz alta:

— ¿Vas a estar allí mañana a la mañana? En el partido, quiero decir.

— Es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? — dice mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Después, se pierde entre la multitud.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí la primera escena para iros abriendo el apetito de 8D!

Viendo que estamos a muy poquitos capis de terminar KAT (lloro muchísimo), ¡he decidido que es hora de empezar a traducir un nuevo fic! El primer capítulo es el más corto; si no me equivoco el resto serán más extensos. Pero os aviso de que esta historia va a ser más breve que KAT y ALS, creo. Y digo creo porque la autora, nuestra ya muy querida B.C Daily (que ha sido un amor y me ha dejado traducir otra de sus historias), todavía está trabajando en él. Pero vamos, que si hacemos caso al título, no creo que llegue a los 10 capítulos.

Así pues, como veis, tenemos unos cuantos cambios en esta nueva traducción: por primera vez, el texto está inacabado (calculo que a Bee le quedan como mínimo tres capis más por publicar) y nos presenta a un James y una Lily algo más mayores (son veinteañeros). También tenemos un escenario totalmente distinto y un argumento bastante diferente a los que hemos tenido hasta el momento. Yo ya me he leído lo que está publicado hasta ahora y creo que os va a molar, la verdad. Pero, como siempre, vosotras tenéis la última palabra: así que por fa, por fa, decidme qué os parece en los reviews. Y esto es todo por hoy... ¡Nos leemos prontito!

Un besooo

Pdta.: ya estoy casi totalmente recuperada de la gripe, gracias por preocuparos (L); y habrá nuevo capi de KAT mañana/pasado dependiendo de cómo vaya de tiempo. Ya está traducido, ¡pero todavía tengo que corregir!


	2. Día Dos

Título original: Eight Days.

Autora Original: B.C Daily.

Fecha original: 14 de noviembre de 2016.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **OCHO DÍAS**

 **2\. DÍA DOS**

 _(Eight Days - 2. Day Two, by B.C. Daily)_

Aunque no está bien que lo diga él mismo, James juega espectacularmente bien a la mañana siguiente.

Es un partido agotador, de tres horas de duración, y bastante más competitivo de lo que cabría esperarse de una mera "exhibición". Han pasado años desde la última vez que jugó en un campo británico en condiciones, y se siente como en casa. Tal vez la comodidad juega a su favor. Con no una, ni dos, sino tres jugadas ejecutadas a la perfección ( _y anotando siete puntos nada más empezar, oh, sí_ ) siente que puede respirar tranquilo por primera vez en muchas horas ( _o días, o semanas, o meses_ ). No está tan animado como para verse a sí mismo como el ganador (solo ha sorteado el primero de muchos obstáculos, después de todo) pero sale de los vestuarios limpio, y fresco y saboreando la victoria, por lo que no puede negar que está que no cabe en sí de gozo por la victoria.

Casi, casi puede ver la oferta de los Puddlemere acercase cada vez más.

Solo tiene que seguir así y…

 _No, no, no seas gafe, tío. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez._

Sí, es cierto. Pero aún así…

— Buen partido, pervertido.

James se gira. Parpadea, más animado de lo que cabría esperarse de alguien a quien acaban de llamar "pervertido", pero es que él sabe de quién vienen esas palabras, y ante alguien así, es imposible no animarse. Camina desde un puesto de comida próximo, con la acreditación para prensa colgándole del cuello.

Casi le sonríe.

Él casi le devuelve la sonrisa.

Había evitado pasar por la zona de prensa después del partido, como era habitual, aunque por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se había arrepentido un poco de hacerlo. No habría confesado ni bajo tortura que cuando había vuelto al hotel la noche anterior había llamado inmediatamente a su elfo doméstico y le había pedido al pobrecillo que le consiguiese todas las ediciones recientes de El Profeta que pudiera encontrar. Tampoco admitiría cuántas horas había pasado revisando las secciones de deportes de todos esos periódicos, buscando la firma ya familiar:

 _Lily Evans, Corresponsal junior de El Profeta._

Había encontrado un puñado de sus trabajos. La mayoría eran crónicas; había algunos perfiles de jugadores, una pieza algo más larga comentando el reciente escándalo del penalti de Appleby y una crítica sobre el aumento de las faltas sucias en el campeonato europeo.

Su forma de escribir era aguda e inteligente, y hablaba de Quidditch con un conocimiento y una honestidad que le hicieron reír y encogerse al mismo tiempo. Cuando se había leído todos artículos, James se había sentido bastante decepcionado.

Y todavía había estado más decepcionado cuando no la había visto en la sala de prensa antes del partido.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ahora mismo.

— ¿Bueno? — se burla mientras se acerca. — Venga ya, doña periodista. Tres jugadas perfectamente ejecutadas y setenta puntos: estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá un adjetivo mejor que "bueno".

— Decente — propone, deteniéndose frente a él. Lo hace rabiar un poco más — ¿Competente?, ¿eficiente?, ¿adecuado?

— ¿Adecuado?

— Está bien. Por encima de la media, tal vez.

— Me conformaré con eso — dice. Que Merlín lo mate si no se siente como un chico de doce años, con un puñado de mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago y muriéndose de las ganas de cogerle la mano. _Maldita sea_. — No te ve he visto antes del partido. En la sala de prensa.

Alza las cejas.

— ¿Estabas buscándome? — cuando lo ve ruborizarse y empezar a abrir la boca en busca de excusas, se ríe. — Yo no te vi después del partido. En la zona de prensa.

— Nunca me paso por la zona de prensa. No si puedo evitarlo.

— Ya me lo imaginaba. Pues hay algo…

— ¿Algo?

— Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

 _Una propuesta._

 _Sí, te besaré hasta que no podamos respirar. Te tocaré hasta que grites. Lameré de arriba abajo tu…_ James se aclara la garganta.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta? — pregunta. Ella sonríe rápidamente.

— La clase de propuesta que tienes que aceptar a para disculparte por cómo me sobaste ayer.

 _Sobar. Acariciar. Retorcer. Jadear. Foll…_

— Eso es discutible. Pero te escucho.

 _Lo intento._

— Quiero escribir un reportaje — anuncia — sobre ti.

— ¿Sobre mí?

— Sí.

Él la mira con recelo.

— ¿Sobre el cazador mentiroso y pervertido? — ella ríe.

— No. Un reportaje de verdad. Un perfil. Aunque me reservo el derecho a volver a lo de "CAZADOR MENTIROSO Y PERVERTIDO" si me dices que no.

— Creo que eso se llama chantaje.

— Estoy dispuesta a discutirlo.

Quiere sonreír. Casi lo hace. Si Lily Evans, Corresponsal lunior de El Profeta, le hubiera pedido la Luna, estaba seguro de que se habría puesto al momento a trabajar para conseguírsela.

Pero la palabra "reportaje" hace que se le erice el pelo de la nuca, oye un "clic" en su cerebro. Tiene el "no" automático y más cómodo en la punta de la lengua. Se había criado en una antigua y conocida familia de sangres puras, el tipo de familia que creía que la prensa solo servía para enchufar a algún amigo o para leer los obituarios; por lo demás, solo tenía chimes y basura. Era ese el motivo de que se negase a hablar con la prensa o a conceder entrevistas, a pesar de que no era el tipo de persona al que no le gustase la atención. A pesar de que era parte de su trabajo. Era una de sus reglas:

1\. No volar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

2\. No comer pasta.

3\. No conceder entrevistas a la prensa.

(Incluso aunque sea una periodista muy guapa la que se lo pide. Podría darle la Luna, eso sí podría hacerlo).

Pese a todo, duda.

— No concedo entrevistas — dice, empezando ya a disculparse. — Nunca he…

— Ya lo sé — corta rápidamente, resulta obvio que se esperaba esta respuesta. Da un paso hacia él. — Peso eso es lo bueno, ¿no? Que nunca lo has hecho. Pero deberías hacerlo. Ahora. Conmigo. Soy muy buena en lo que hago.

— ¿Muy buena? — dice con algo de burla. — Dijiste que Gleason Glyffs estaba "muy sobrevalorado y evidentemente tiene problemas de visión", ¡y ese hombre debería ser considerado un maldito tesoro nacional!

Ella parpadea, sorprendida.

— ¿Has… has leído mis artículos?

 _Cada puto artículo con el que me he encontrado._

— Leo sobre deportes. Y hago deporte también. Es parte de mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

— Supongo— murmura, y a James no le resulta difícil darse cuenta de que se ha sonrojado, ¿por vergüenza?, ¿orgullo?, ¿placer? —, aunque sigo creyendo lo que dije — aclara —, que Glyffs se está haciendo mayor. Todos los sabemos.

— Sí, pero eso no es lo que decías — se pasa la mano por el pelo para revolvérselo y casi puede oír a su madre riñéndole por no dejárselo tranquilo. — Sí dices eso de él, ¿qué no dirías de mí?

— Solo la verdad — insiste, y eso suena menos tranquilizador de lo que pretende. La bruja no parece tener intención de rendirse y, a regañadientes, James no puede evitar admirarla por eso. Sobre todo cuando coloca una de sus manos con firmeza sobre su brazo. — Mira, ya sé que no nos conocemos bien, y que no te gusta la prensa. Es comprensible. Pero piensa en ello, ¿quieres? Has leído el artículo sobre Glyffs, ¿en serio te ha parecido injusto? ¿O que las críticas eran innecesarias? No voy buscando escándalos, no soy ninguna desalmada, solo estoy buscando una buena historia. Y hay que admitir que James Potter, volviendo de América, con ese rollo de quiero y no quiero, es la cosa más interesante que va a pasar en esta estúpida exhibición, y sería una lástima desaprovecharlo. Además, si de verdad estás interesado en los Puddlemere…

— Nunca he dicho que esté interesado en los Puddlemere.

Lily lo mira escéptica.

— Está bien. Nunca lo has dicho, pero si lo estuvieras, ya sabes a qué tipo de jugadores fichan. No buscan solo el alto rendimiento en el terreno de juego. Quieren personas que puedan venderles a la afición. Y el aire de misterio que te gastas solo te va a alejar de ellos.

James tuerce el gesto, pero tiene que admitir que no está del todo equivocada. Un jugador profesional de Quidditch no juega solo en el campo. Ya se lo habían advertido antes. Su agente, el pobre, había tolerado la reticencia de James hasta cierto punto, pero había empezado a lanzarle indirectas. Sobre todo ahora que los Puddlemere volvían a estar en juego.

A James le gustaba su forma de escribir. Era contundente, pero justa. Y la idea de leer lo que realmente pensaba de él…

 _No tomes decisiones de negocios con tu polla, Potter, por amor de Dios._

Pero no era solo su pene. Su cerebro también estaba de acuerdo. Y su estómago.

 _Maldita sea._

— Escucha…

— Hay un pequeño bar muy discreto a un par de calles de aquí — le dice Lily, interrumpiéndolo. — Vamos, te compro una cerveza o algo barato y con mucho alcohol, comemos algo de comida basura, charlamos… Y tú decides lo que puedo usar y lo que no. No te voy a forzar a hablar de nada. Probablemente podría escribir el reportaje sin contar contigo, pero de verdad preferiría que participases. Así que di que sí. Por favor.

— ¿Podré leerlo antes de que lo mandes al cierre? — pregunta James.

Hace una pausa, sopesando sus posibilidades.

— No —decide finalmente. — Eso no sería justo. Pero no te daré ninguna sorpresa, lo prometo.

Lo cierto es que ya está bastante sorprendido, para ser justos. Y con ganas de vomitar.

 _Es hora de que decidas, gilipollas._

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Cómo se llama qué?

— El bar pequeño y discreto.

La cara de Lily se ilumina inmediatamente.

— ¿Vas a colaborar, entonces?

— Sí — _que Merlín me ayude_. — Pero antes de nada, lo de "CAZADOR MENTIROSO Y DIVERTIDO" se queda fuera.

Ella se ríe y aplaude, feliz.

— Sí, sí, sí, fuera, por supuesto. Trato hecho.

— Y no me hagas parecer un imbécil.

— Solo haré que parezcas un imbécil si eres un imbécil — de aclara. — ¿Eres un imbécil?

— Es probable — suspira James.

Ya empieza a arrepentirse. Se le ocurren ocho excusas diferentes para librarse, pero siete de ellas pierden todo el sentido cuando Lily se inclina hacia él y le dice sonriendo:

— Yo no lo creo.

 _En menudo lío me estoy metiendo._

— La Empanada del Duende.

— ¿Perdón?

— El nombre del bar pequeño y discreto — le explica. — Se llama La Empanada del Duende.

James ahoga una risa.

— Maldita sea. Eso suena a antro no muy discreto.

— Para nada. Te aseguro que pasa muy desapercibido — me va a volver loco. — ¿Quedamos a las ocho? ¿Nos vemos allí?

 _Nos vemos donde tú quieras._

— Vale, a las ocho.

— Perfecto.

Y mientras la ve alejarse, James piensa:

 _Menudo lío…_

* * *

¿Qué tal un review contándome cómo de adorable os parece James?

Un besooo


	3. Día Tres

Título original: Eight Days.

Autora Original: B.C Daily.

Fecha original: 14 de noviembre de 2016.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **OCHO DÍAS**

 **3\. DÍA TRES**

 _(Ocho Días - 3. Tercer día, por BC Diario)_

Tal y como se esperaba, La Empanada del Duende es un antro discreto y más bien de mala muerte. La pintura de las paredes está descascarillada, los taburetes desvencijados se reparten por las pocas mesas que siguen en pie y hay un puñado de magos que tienen pinta de haber bajado por primera vez a por una cerveza a ese tugurio en el 1942 durante la Rebelión de los Goblins y haber decidido a quedarse para siempre. James se siente a la vez encantado y aterrado.

Aunque la verdad es que se siente más bien en peligro cuando le pregunta a Lily Evans, de El Profeta, cómo funciona esa grabadora muggle suya.

(Vale, se lo pregunta por cuarta vez).

(Pero es culpa suya, eh. La pelirroja se explica terriblemente mal, y parece al mismo tiempo angelical y aterradora).

(Una distracción muy interesante. Si se pone a pensarlo).

— Estás de broma — le pregunta mirándolo como queriendo decir que, si habla en serio, está dispuesta a cargárselo.

— La última vez — implora James rápidamente. Es consciente de que está poniendo a prueba su suerte. Es la una y media. Están sentados solos en un extremo de la barra, lo suficientemente cerca como para una conversación tranquila, pero no tanto como para tocarse (a no ser que uno de ellos se incline). Le habían pedido las bebidas a una camarera que tenía más pintalabios en los dientes que en los labios, la cual había saludado a Lily por su nombre. La escena es tan casual y discreta como debe parecer una entrevista, y la periodista Evans es diligente explicándole todo pacientemente (y al menos dos veces).

Así que todo debería estar bien. Pero James es incapaz de dejar de mirar la grabadora que descansa en la barra con cierta inquietud. Le da vueltas a lo que pasará a continuación, o más tarde, mañana _… Joder… ¿Qué coño…?_

Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a preguntar:

— Digo _Incipere_ para que empiece a grabar… ¿y…?

— _Sisto_. — Lily da un toque con la varita. Al momento, la cita deja de grabar.

Mierda. Eso era. _Sisto_. Ya se lo había dicho.

Sus ojos verdes lo miran con atención.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta. — Se supone que la grabadora sirve para que te sientas más cómodo, con el control. Si te hace sentir incómodo puedo tomar notas. No tengo problema.

— No — James niega con la cabeza. — Estoy bien. Está bien. _Incipere. Sisto_. Lo pillo — _tal vez no del todo_. — Estoy listo.

— Ja… Señor Potter — él hace una mueca.

— Joder, no. Tenemos confianza suficiente como para que me llames James. Por favor.

— Está bien. James — dice rápidamente. "James", le gusta cómo suena en su voz. Pero las palabras que lo siguen no le gustan tanto. — Ha… ha sido un día largo. Seguramente estés cansado. Podemos cambiar la cita. O… si te lo estás pensando…

— No, para nada — _sí que ha sido un día largo_. — El día ha estado bien.

— Bien.

— Es verdad.

— Te creo.

Sí, ella dice que lo _cree_ , pero no es lo que está pensando. James sabe en lo que está pensando, lo que no dice en voz alta:

 _Bien… pero los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Tu partido fue esta mañana. Greta Moors anotó sesenta minutos mientras tú te quedabas mirando en tu escoba. Y los Puddlemere llegan mañana y…_

No. Ella no sabe nada de los Puddlemere. Y a James no le importan. Puede que sí. Sabe que sí. Y es incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza el tiempo suficiente como para terminar esta maldita entrevista.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

— Estoy bien. Estoy preparado — con gesto desafiante, toca el artilugio con su varita. — _Incipere_.

La cinta empieza a girar de nuevo. Lily alza las cejas, pero no detiene la máquina y James se siente momentáneamente victorioso.

— Está bien — suspira. — Empecemos entonces. ¿Tu nombre?

— ¿Mi nombre?

— Para que quede grabado — explica. — Empezaremos con lo básico.

— Ah, ya, vale. Emm… James.

\- Potter.

— Sí. James Potter.

— Y tienes…

— ¿…qué?

— Tu edad — ríe.

— Oh — siente cómo se sonroja. — Veinticuatro — ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Hijo único, ¿Verdad? ¿Criado en Kent?

 _¿Cómo sabe eso?_

— Emm… Sí. Solo estamos mis padres y yo. En Kent. Cerca de Dover.

— ¿Aprendiste a jugar allí?

\- ¿Al Quidditch?

— Sí, al Quidditch.

— Ya, claro. Obvio. Sí.

— Háblame de eso. ¿Por qué Quidditch?

 _¿Por qué Quidditch?_

Al ver que no responde, Lily mueve un poco la mano, como para incitarlo a hablar.

— ¿Cuándo aprendiste? ¿Fue algo innato?

James sigue pensando en la primera pregunta. _¿Por qué Quidditch?_

— Emm… no lo sé. Siempre he jugado, creo. A mi padre le gustaba escuchar a los locutores de radio. Me gusta volar. Siempre me ha gustado.

— ¿Te enseñó él?

— ¿Si me enseñó a qué?

— A volar.

— ¿Mi padre?

— Sí.

— Oh, sí.

— ¿Y a jugar?

\- ¿Al Quidditch?

— Sí, al Quidditch.

— Claro. Emm… Sí — no le responde, sino que se le queda mirando, esperando. Al cabo de un momento, James se inclina hacia la grabadora y añade con torpeza: — Era joven, creo.

Silencio.

Aguantándose la risa, Lily toca la grabadora con su varita.

— _Sisto_ — después gime. — Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡eres un desastre!

A James le parece que nunca se ha puesto tan rojo en su vida.

— ¡Nunca lo había hecho antes!

— ¿Qué nunca habías hecho qué? ¿Hablar como una persona normal? — cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. — Ayer lo hacías bastante bien.

— Era diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé… No era así… tan oficial. Es difícil.

— ¡Pero si son preguntas sencillas! — James frunce el ceño.

— No son sencillas. "¿Por qué Quidditch?" Y yo qué coño sé por qué. ¿Por qué Quidditch, para ti?

Ella frunce los labios y arruga la nariz ligeramente. Lo hace a menudo, por lo que ha podido notar James, y también se suele morder los labios. Tiene una capa de pecas en el puente de la nariz que le parece adorable. Levanta su copa de vodka con cola y, a pesar de que el tufo a alcohol es casi asfixiante, le da un sorbo. Hace una pequeña mueca y sigue pensando, en silencio.

Después de un tiempo, deja la copa en la barra y se endereza.

— Vale — dice. — Vamos a hacerlo de otra manera entonces — toca con la varita la grabadora de nuevo. — _Incipere_.

La cinta empieza a girar de nuevo y, antes de que James pueda decir nada, ella empieza a hablar.

— Soy hija de muggles —dice de manera casual. Hace una pausa por un segundo, escudriñando algún tipo de reacción en su rostro pero, a parte de una vaga sorpresa, la deja seguir hablando. Tras un momento, continúa. — Cuando me llegó la carta de la escuela, estaba tan… tan extrañada, abrumada y fascinada. Un mundo completamente nuevo se abría ante mí, y casi no entendía nada. Así que supongo que esto pronto se convirtió en algo extraño pero también familiar a lo que aferrarme — lo mira antes de añadir: — siempre he sido una gran seguidora del deporte.

De repente, James se da cuenta de a qué se refiere, y añade:

— ¿Por qué Quidditch?

Ella se golpea ligeramente la nariz, y asiente:

— ¿Por qué Quidditch?

Él ríe y se siente de pronto sorprendido y encantado. Entonces, ella sigue hablando:

— Había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero sí podía entender el Quidditch. Las clases eran difíciles y la gente era confusa, pero el deporte… El Quidditch era concreto, algo que podía llegar a aprender. Las reglas del juego, los datos estadísticos, los clubs de fans, las preguntas frecuentes… Pasé cientos de horas leyendo libros y las secciones deportivas de El Profeta, escuchando la radio, viendo los partidos de la escuela… Era fácil, algo con lo que sentirme unida a este mundo. Me reconfortaba — hace una pausa antes de añadir: — También te veía a ti.

— ¿En Fitchburg?

— No, en Hogwarts.

La frente de James se llena de arrugas de confusión. Los partidos de la escuela nunca llegaron a retransmitirse por la radio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella inclina la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Te vi cuando estuve allí — sus pecas se arrugan cuando sonríe. — ¿Dónde crees que estudié?

James se congela.

 _No_.

— Tú no fuiste a Hogwarts.

— Claro que sí.

— No. Yo fui a Hogwarts. Es imposible que tú estuvieras allí. No puede ser — ella ríe.

— Estaba en la misma casa que tú. En el curso anterior.

— No lo estabas — insiste, indignado. Hace un repaso mental de todas las brujas un año más jóvenes que él, y no recuerda a Lily entre ellas. — No estabas en Hogwarts — dice como si lo estuviera ofendiendo a él personalmente. — No es posible. Me acordaría de ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? — le sonríe traviesa. — ¿Te acordarías ahora?

Porque es un mago inteligente, y ella es una bruja brillante, y porque no hay duda alguna de que ella siente el mismo, o al menos eso parece, sentimiento extraño y sofocante entre ellos que cada vez va a más, James simplemente la mira con rebeldía y contesta:

— Sí.

Ella ríe de nuevo, claramente satisfecha.

Pero James no se siente encantado en absoluto. Está indignado, se siente idiota.

Y, sobre todo, se siente de algún modo engañado.

— No puede ser que…

— Venga ya, ya es suficiente — corta sus protestas sin dejar de reír. — Sí fui a Hogwarts, te pongas como te pongas. Pero solo los tres primeros años, por lo que es probable que el joven James Potter no tuviese tiempo para fijarse en mí, ¿no crees?

El joven James Potter siempre había tenido tendencia en fijarse en las tías más mayores, por lo que podría ser que… Pero todavía seguía sin terminar de creérselo.

— ¿Dejaste la escuela? ¿Por qué?

No le responde, sino que da un sorbo a su bebida y lo mira en silencio.

James frunce el ceño. No tiene sentido. ¿Dejar Hogwarts? ¿Por qué alguien dejaría la escuela? Al final de tercero, con apenas catorce años, una hija de muggles, ¿por qué habría de…?

 _Mierda_.

Un curso anterior al suyo. Dijo que estaba en el curso anterior al suyo.

Lo que significaba que cuando ella estaba en tercero… él estaba en cuarto.

 _Mierda_.

— El ataque al tren — las palabras le salen tensas y entrecortadas. No podría haberse sentido más idiota. — A final de tu tercer curso… fue cuanto tuvo lugar el ataque — ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Mis padres no tenían ni idea de a dónde iba cuando me marchaba al colegio, pero sin duda entendieron que algo pasaba cuando les dijeron que su hija estaba en el hospital y que otros niños como ella estaban muertos.

El estómago de James da un vuelco.

— ¿Tú…?

— No me pasó nada grave, eso es lo importante — mueve las manos como tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. — Pero mis padres… Mis padres estaban aterrorizados. Fueron categóricos. Una vez que me recuperé lo suficiente como para discutir y explicarles todo, la decisión ya estaba tomada. No iba a volver.

— Pero todo fue bien después de eso — argumenta James. — No hubo más ataques.

— Lo de "bien" es relativo. Y mis padres eso no podían saberlo.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. James sabe que la tiene. Pero, aún así, tiene que aguantarse las ganas de seguir discutiendo contra esa decisión tomada hace tanto. No es tan idiota como para darse cuente de la suerte que tuvo: vivió sus años en la escuela como un privilegiado. Para él, Hogwarts siempre fue un refugio, un lugar donde sentirse protegido y a salvo. Aunque el resto del mundo se estuviese viniendo abajo, nada le habría afectado dentro de los muros del castillo escocés.

Entonces había ocurrido aquello en el viaje de vuelta tras cuarto año. Un grupo de mortífagos habían subido al expreso en busca de sangre.

James ya no recordaba mucho de aquello, la verdad. Flashes de luz, gritos de gente, confusión, adrenalina, miedo. Él y sus amigos habían querido salir a ayudar, pero al final habían terminado, junto a un grupo de niños de primero, a salvo con la señora del carrito. Margaux, se llamaba. Su madre todavía seguía enviándole una tarjeta cada Navidad en agradecimiento.

Tres estudiantes habían muerto. Todos ellos hijos de muggles. Y decenas habían resultado heridos.

James sabía que había habido estudiantes que no regresaron a la escuela en septiembre. Tal vez incluso se había enterado de que uno de ellos había sido un Gryffindor. En el castillo había reinado el mutismo los primeros meses, pero los chicos eran fuertes. Puede que en el exterior la guerra siguiese en pleno apogeo pero, en Hogwarts, la vida había vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad.

Para él, al menos.

Lily Evans claramente no había sido tan afortunada.

— Lo siento — le dice.

Lily niega con la cabeza.

— No tuviste la culpa de nada.

— Siento no haberme dado cuenta. He sido un idiota — se pasa la mano por el pelo. — ¿Qué hiciste después? ¿A qué escuela fuiste?

— A una muggle, para contentar a mis padres — explica. — Pero también tuve un tutor mágico. El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall me ayudaron con eso. Tuve que conseguir un montón de permisos del Ministerio, pero conseguí no quedarme atrás — lo mira con orgullo. — De hecho, me examiné de seis EXTASIS.

— ¿Seis? — silba. — Apuesto a que empollaste como una descosida.

— Desde luego — admite con suficiencia. Él ríe, viéndola sonreír y acariciar lentamente el borde su copa. Mira también hipnotizado su cabello, y James se sorprende de lo humana que parece. Toda ella. — Pero aún en esas condiciones, el Quidditch era algo a lo que le podía seguir la pista; algo a lo que aferrarme para seguir unida al mundo mágico. A veces me parecía la única conexión que me quedaba con esa vida. Una vez me gradué, mis padres ya no tenían mucho control sobre mi vida, por lo que me mudé a un apartamento de porquería y conseguí un puesto mal pagado en El Profeta. Estudié el Quidditch, lo estudié como una obsesa, me abrí camino hasta que conseguí que empezasen a valorar mi trabajo y… aquí estamos — extiende los brazos — … en la actualidad.

— ¿Por qué Quidditch? — dice James, cerrando el círculo. Lily levanta la copa en su dirección y asiente.

— ¡Por qué Quidditch!

Después, deja la bebida en la barra y toca la grabadora con la varita.

\- _Sisto_ .

James parpadea. Se había olvidado de que estaba funcionando.

— ¿Lo ves? — le dice ella. — Es fácil.

 _Eres fácilmente extraordinaria_ , quiere decirle, totalmente en serio. Siente como la cerveza le burbujea en el pecho y corre rápido por sus venas. Sin embargo, las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta. Sería demasiado, sería ir muy rápido. En vez de eso, mueve la cabeza y se lamenta:

— No puedo hacerlo.

— Claro que puedes.

— No soy tan interesante.

— No estoy de acuerdo — y hay algo en la forma en que lo dice, con fuerza, inequívocamente, y aún así mirando con tranquilidad su bebida, que hace que James la mire fijamente. Sus ojos se encuentran. Él se siente enrojecer de nuevo. Su estómago da un vuelco otra vez.

 _Es extraordinaria_ , piensa James de nuevo. _Y quiero besarla_.

Pero no puede besarla. Es la prensa. Ese es el problema. Todo se está enredando rápidamente y no tiene a dónde ir. Y eso lo hace sentirse más nervioso que por cualquier entrevista.

Qué coño. Lo menos que puede hacer es darle una entrevista en condiciones. Algo que esté a la altura. Ella se merece lo mejor.

Así que suspira y, toca la grabadora con la varita:

\- _Introducción_ .

Ella sonríe. Contenta. Resplandeciente.

Y empiezan.

O algo así.

Lo cierto es que se le sigue dando de pena. Lily le prohíbe dar respuestas de una sola palabra, le tiene que hacer la misma pregunta al menos cuatro veces de diferentes formas para que él entienda qué es lo que está buscando y lo alienta cuando ve cómo se queda en silencio. Al final, una pregunta lleva a la otra, y esa a la siguiente, y James termina por sentirse más cómodo. Es fácil hablar con ella. Es encantadora y divertida, y sus instintos no lo habían engañado el día anterior: es buena en su trabajo. Hablan sobre su infancia, sobre Kent y Mimsy, su elfina doméstica, y sobre Bludger, el mezquino de su gato. Le pregunta sobre sus recuerdos de los partidos en Hogwarts, y sobre su debut en clubs inferiores, nada más salir de la escuela. Primero en Appleby, después, con los Puddlemere, de los cuales habla lo justo y con cierta torpeza; y, finalmente, de su fichaje por los Fitchburg. Le habla de América, de las cosas que había echado de menos allí, y de las que no. Cuando habla de sus amigos, añade:

— Es difícil echarlos de menos, la verdad. Alguno de ellos siempre está tirado en mi sofá.

Y ella añade:

— Os recuerdo juntos en el colegio — le dice. — Erais expertos en armar jaleos, ¿no?

James levanta las manos, declarándose culpable.

— Éramos jóvenes y alborotadores. Solo nos aguantábamos entre nosotros. Y eso genera algo de dependencia, supongo.

— Y una lealtad brutal, por lo que veo.

Él la mira interrogante. Lily busca en su bolso y saca un pergamino doblado.

— Le envié una lechuza a uno de ellos esta mañana; para preparar el reportaje — le entrega el pergamino. — Esto es lo que me respondió.

James abre la nota. Reconoce el tipo de escritura y la firma:

 _Que te den. SB_

James resopla.

— Deberías haberlo intentado con Remus o Peter — le aconseja devolviéndole el papel. — Al menos se habrían molestado en ser educados. Seguramente habrías recibido la misma respuesta de Sirius en persona…

— ¿En serio? — apoya la barbilla en la mano con coquetería. — ¿No crees que lo habría podido deslumbrar con mi aspecto, ingenio y encanto?

— Le habría pegado una patada en las pelotas si se le hubiese ocurrido siquiera — admite James sin pensar.

Las cejas de Lily se elevan inmediatamente.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

— Porque eso sería muy poco profesional — trata de arreglar malamente. — Coquetear con periodistas está mal. Muy mal.

— Ya — frunce los labios, ¿tratando de no reírse? ¿o tal vez enfadada? — Es mejor magrearle el culo el mismo día que la conoces, ¿no?

— ¡Oye! — la apunta con un dedo acusador. — _Sisto_. ¡Eso se queda fuera!

Lily se echa hacia atrás, riendo.

En ese momento James decide zanjar el tema de sus amigos (y de cualquier mención a magreos, gracias. Es suficiente) diciendo que vendrán a ver la exhibición del sexto día, cuando abran al público el campeonato. Lily le pregunta si también irán sus padres, y él niega con la cabeza.

— No les he dicho que estaba abierto al público — admite, con algo de culpa. — Sé que eso me convierte en un hijo horrendo, pero… bueno, son mayores. Viajar es difícil para ellos, aunque solo sea venir desde Kent hasta aquí. Y… la verdad, me hace sentir un poco nervioso que estén en las gradas.

— ¿En serio? — entrecierra los ojos y lo mira. — Eso me sorprende, ¿no te sientes más apoyado con ellos aquí?

— Emm… no. No me malinterpretes, quiero a mis padres. Son maravillosos. Siempre me han apoyado en todo lo que he querido hacer y nunca me han echado nada en cara. Siempre han estado ahí. Pero supongo que ese es el problema. Tratar de hacer que se sientan orgullosos…

— Imagino que ellos estarían igual de orgullosos si ganases la Copa del Mundo o si estuviese vendiendo cervezas de mantequilla en el estadio — dice Lily. — Solo los padres saben querer hasta tal punto, ¿no?

— Imagino que sí. Pero creo que tenerlos aquí solo empeoraría las cosas.

— Lo entiendo.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro. Tenerlos aquí te haría sentir más presionado. Estás tan agradecido de que te hayan permitido hacer de todo, que estás desesperado por probar que ha valido da pena, así que te exiges más que nadie. Y tus expectativas sobre ti mismo se vuelven inabarcables.

Nunca había podido explicarlo con palabras antes. Pero sí, exactamente, eso es.

— Sí, supongo que sí. Además de… — se detiene. _Mierda_. Se sonroja. — Mmm… no importa.

Pero la periodista ha descubierto algo nuevo, y se lanza a por ello.

— No, claro que importa. ¿Qué pasa?

— No es nada. Es una tontería.

— Me gustan las tonterías — dice. — Soy fan de las tonterías.

James duda. Es algo realmente tonto. Embarazoso. Irracional. Pero ella había entendido todo lo de sus padres, así que a lo mejor… Tal vez no se reiría de sus estúpidas supersticiones deportivas…

A la mierda. Se lo va a decir, ¿cómo no?

— Mi padre — dice antes de pensárselo dos veces, — ¿sabes quién es?

— ¿Te refieres a si sé a qué se dedica? — él asiente con la cabeza. — Hace pociones, ¿no?

— Sí. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? ¿Qué poción inventó?

Frunce los labios y achica los ojos. Es casi divertido verla así, obviamente molesta por no saber algo que cree que debería saber.

— Dímelo — admite finalmente, nada contenta.

— La poción crece pelo — dice James con rapidez. — Mi padre inventó la poción crece pelo.

Ella se queda callada por un momento y, entonces, dice inexpresiva:

— Estás de coña.

— No.

— Tienes que estarlo.

— Puedes buscarlo. Fleamont Potter, creador de la poción crece pelo.

— Pero tú… tú… — se lleva una mano a la boca, tratando de aguantarse la risa. — Oh, por todos los santos…

Parece ser incapaz de encontrar las palabras. En lugar de eso, levanta el brazo y pasa los dedos por su espesa mata de pelo, riendo y resoplando. Todo un ejemplo de comunicación sin palabras.

( _Me está tocando_ , es todo lo que puede pensar James por un largo segundo, olvidándose de todo lo demás).

— Lo sé — dice finalmente cuando ella aparta la mano y puede volver a pensar con claridad. Se revuelve un poco el pelo. — Papá dice que soy al mismo tiempo su mayor inspiración y su peor tormento.

—Por Merlín — está todavía sonriendo y aguantándose una carcajada. Entonces, como si se le acabase de ocurrir, empieza a cantar: — _Creeeece peeeelo, dos gotitas y verás qué cabeeeelloooo. Solo te tienes que atreveeeer, y verás qué pelazo te va a creceeeer_ …

La familiar cancioncilla suena ridículamente aguda. Canta fatal.

James hace girar los ojos.

— Antes la odiaba a muerte. Sonaba en la radio cada cinco minutos, así que era imposible no oírla. Pero entonces… — hace una pausa. Idiota. Se encoge de hombros, resignado. — Pero entonces me fui a América. Y estaba solo, y algo nostálgico. Solía encender la radio antes de los partidos, y los días de entrenamientos intensos, y en una ocasión sonó esa estúpida cancioncita y… ¡no sé! Supongo que era como un recuerdo de mi infancia, como un…

— Un recuerdo de tu hogar — completa Lily, y ya no se está riendo. — Te hacía sentir mejor.

James asiente con la cabeza.

— Me he vuelto un poco supersticioso al respecto de eso, la verdad. Todavía suelo poner la radio antes de los partidos esperando oírla.

— ¿Te da buena suerte?

— Algo así.

Ella baja la mirada hacia su copa, jugando con ella, y dice:

— Así que supongo que mañana la pondrás, ¿no?

James la mira.

 _¿Sabe…?_

No, no puede ser.

— La pongo todos los días, en realidad — responde con cuidado.

— Claro — le sonríe amigablemente. — Hablemos de los Puddlemere.

 _Lo sabe._

La respuesta de James es automática.

— Es un gran club. Jugué en su equipo en la categoría inferior antes de fichar por Fitchburg. Tienen un gran cuerpo técnico y a jugadores increíbles. Son de los mejores de la Liga.

— _Sisto_ — la grabadora se detiene. Ella lo mira y repite: — Hablemos de los Puddlemere.

James mira a la grabadora.

— ¿Extraoficialmente?

— Extraoficialmente.

Es la conversación que se ha estado temiendo toda la tarde. La conversación cuyas respuestas ha estado practicando y repitiendo incansablemente hasta que él mismo se lo creía. Su plan era ceñirse a ese discurso inocente incluso con ella, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

 _Es algo extraoficial. Y ella ya sabe algo. Solo díselo. Díselo._

— El ojeador llega mañana — se oye decir. — Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

— El Profeta tiene muchas conexiones — lo observa cuidadosamente. — Se llama Cliff Tufton. El ojeador, quiero decir. Es muy malencarado y está algo loco, pero sabe lo que hace. Greta Moors juega a mediodía. A ti te toca un poco más tarde.

James no conocía el nombre del ojeador. Y tampoco sabía a qué hora jugaba Greta, su principal competidora. Cuando había hablado con su agente esa mañana, Hoff no conocía demasiados detalles. Simplemente le había dicho que era el gran momento que había estado esperando, que James era brillante y que un buen perfil en El Profeta sería lo ideal para terminar de convencerlos. Hoff había oído hablar de Lily. Le gustaba su estilo. Era una buena idea. Pero todo dependía del partido…

El estómago de James se encogió solo con pensarlo. Su tono se volvió más serio.

— No es la primera vez que lo intento, ya lo sabes. Con los Puddlemere — _Cierra la puta boca. No le digas eso. Eso no_. — Hace un año y medio.

Lo mira sorprendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

 _No, no, no. No necesita saber eso._

— Cuando jugaba en la categoría inferior. No era conocido entonces. No se enteraron muchos. Gebhardt se lesionó, estaría fuera de juego toda la temporada, tal vez incluso se tendría que retirar. Yo había jugado bien en el equipo inferior, llevaba allí más de dos años. Cada cinco meses me ofrecían un contrato con el primer equipo pero después, por un motivo o por el otro, se rajaban. Otros jugadores. Dinero. Una mierda. Pero cuando pasó lo de Gebhardt… Necesitaban un cazador, porque las eliminatorias estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Parecía que por fin sucedería…

Ella estaba reconstruyendo la historia mentalmente. Casi podía ver cómo se sucedían las cosas. Sabía cómo terminaba todo, al fi cabo. Pero, aún así, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó? — él no puede evitar bufar.

— Un puto partido. Jugábamos contra Kenmare y el acuerdo ya estaba casi firmado. Fui un chulo e hice una serie de faltas que no debería haber hecho y anoté menos puntos de los que ellos querían. De la noche a la mañana, todo se fue a la mierda. Cambiaron a Gebhardt por Helen Dare, y a mí me llamaron a su oficina para decirme un montón de zalamerías y darme un montón de explicaciones. Eso fue demasiado para mí. Me gasté una fortuna para conseguir romper mi contrato con la liga inferior y firmé por Fitchburg al día siguiente.

—Vaya — dice Lily, bufando. — Pues que se jodan.

James ahoga una risa.

— Eso fue lo que pensé yo en aquel momento. Pero Puddlemere ha sido mi equipo desde siempre. Son los mejores de la Liga. Y pese a todas las putadas que me hicieron, también tuve la oportunidad de jugar con algunas de las estrellas Liga. Son buena gente y, más importante aún, muy buenos jugadores. Sería un idiota si dejase pasar ese tren otra vez.

— ¿Crees que lo volverán a hacer? — le pregunta con tranquilidad. — Coger a Greta, al igual que hicieron con Helen, y volver a dejarte tirado.

James casi se estremece al oírla decir eso tan directamente. No es algo en lo que no haya pensado en las últimas semanas, pero no lo había hablado con nadie hasta el momento. El trabajo de Hoff era aumtar el ego de James, por lo que no solían hablar mucho de eso. Y sus amigos, aunque lo apoyaron en su momento, estaban encantados ante la perspectiva de que James volviese al país. Tampoco había hablado nunca con sus padres sobre su trabajo, ya que el Quidditch era un mundo muy competitivo y lleno de secretismos. Incluso algunos colegas a los que consideraba buenos amigos podrían cargarse el trato solo por el mero hecho de saberlo. Eso no le dejaba muchas opciones.

Y aquí estaba Lily Evans, corresponsal junior de El Profeta. La prensa. El enemigo.

Lily Evans lo entiende.

Y eso lo acojona.

— No lo harán si no la vuelvo a joder — responde James. La mira y se encoge de hombros. — Simplemente no les puedo dar ningún motivo para dudar, ¿no crees?

— No lo harás — Lily cubre sus manos con las suyas. Es el más simple de los gestos, pero hace que a James le hormigueen hasta los dedos de los pies. — Machácalos, Potter.

James parpadea y mira primero a sus manos y luego a la cara. Ella hace lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos se mueve.

— Ya — gira la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella. — Gracias.

Ella asiente y, después de un largo momento, se aleja.

\- _Introducción_ .

* * *

 **Día Cuatro, de madrugada**

Pasa de la medianoche cuando por fin salen a trompicones de La Empanada del Duende, riendo, y mareados, y más borrachos de lo que se atreverían a admitir. Llueve un poco y se tambalean bajo el agua. Lily protesta un poco cuando James la toma por la cintura para guarecerse bajo el toldo del bar. Desde el interior todavía salen los gritos de Hurley y Yves, dos hombres que ya habían estado allí cuando ellos habían llegado esa tarde. Habían estado hablando con ellos sobre la Copa del Mundo del 46, una conversación que James había empezado sin querer, y que Lily se había encargado de alentar. En algún momento, la grabadora dejó de funcionar, poniendo fin a la entrevista, pero ellos habían seguido charlando con el resto de personas de la barra y James los había invitado a todos a una ronda de Odgen, gritando:

— ¡Sois la hostia!

La lluvia sigue cayendo, y James acerca más a Lily, sintiéndola casi en todas partes.

— Está lloviendo — gime Lily, y añade: — No debería haber tomado esa última copa.

— No deberías haber tomado las cuatro últimas — corrige y ella gime de nuevo, dejando caer la frente sobre su pecho. Él mueve las manos sobre sus brazos, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor. No parece que a la chica le moleste. — ¿A qué hora decías que era mi partido mañana?

— Oh, mierda — levanta la cabeza. — ¡Tu partido!

— Vamos, es por la tarde, ¿no?

— Ya, pero yo tengo que ir a los otros también. Mierda.

— Te lo advertí — dice. — Cuando me dijiste, "tómate otra" y yo te dije "no, muuuchas, gracias", y tú me contestaste "vale, pues me tomaré la tuya también". Entonces te lo advertí.

— Cállate — le contesta ella. — James Potter: cazador pervertido y regañón.

— Lily Evans — contraataca: — Reportera instigadora y borracha.

— ¡Eso es calumnia! — se burla Lily. — Yo no he instigado nada.

— Le dijiste a Hurley que Ives odiaba a los Luchadores Irlandeses — grita James. — Tienes suerte de que no le prendiese fuego a todo el edificio.

Lily sonríe con cariño al recordarlo.

— Me encanta Hurley. Es muy gracioso.

— Tú sí que eres graciosa — dice James, mirando cómo le sonríe.

Se está aficionado a esa sonrisa. Mucho, de hecho.

— Gracias — dice ella y James puede sentir cómo juguetea con los bordes de su camisa, que escapan fuera de su pantalón, tirando, tentando.

Inclina la cabeza para ponerla a su altura.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por estar de acuerdo con todo esto. Por lo que me has contado. Oficial y extraoficialmente — levanta los ojos hacia él. — Creo que eres bastante impresionante, James Potter.

— Creo que tú lo eres todavía más, Lily Evans — se inclina hacia ella. — Mucho más.

Ella no se aleja. Inclina la cabeza todavía más cerca y él puede sentir su aliento contra su cara. Todo está en silencio, a excepción del ruido de la lluvia contra los adoquines, y él piensa: _voy a besarla_ , olvidándose de los motivos por los que eso no es una buena idea. _¿Por qué no va a ser una buena idea? Es la mejor idea del mundo_. Todo el cuerpo se lo pide.

Ella hace un ruidito y aparta la cabeza.

— Espera — susurra. — No.

Él se detiene.

— ¿No? — parpadea rápidamente. Los dedos de ella todavía juguetean con su camisa. — No quieres…

Ella lo corta.

— ¿Que si no quiero? — ríe. — ¡Cazador pervertido e idiota! Por supuesto que quiero. Quiero empujarte contra la pared más cercana y besarte hasta que no puedas respirar. Quiero arrancarte esta estúpida camisa y sentir tu piel. Quiero… — respira con fuerza y vuelve a mirarlo. — Idiota — le dice. — Por supuesto que quiero.

— ¿Entonces?

— No puedo hacerlo — le dice, serenándose. — No ahora. No así. Mezclar negocios y placer… Quiero escribir el reportaje. _Tengo_ que escribir el reportaje. Y no puedo hacerlo como es debido si hacemos cualquiera de las cosas que estoy segura que estamos pensando en hacer. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

 _No es una buena idea_ , le dice su cabeza. _Escúchala_.

 _Y siéntela_ , le grita el resto del cuerpo. _Escúchala y siéntela toda_.

Es una guerra, y ninguna parte está ganando.

— Así que… no hacemos nada — la última palabra es un suspiro. — ¿Nada… nunca?

— ¿Nunca? — repite. — Por las barbas de Merlín… Solo… dame unos días, ¿vale? Déjame terminar el reportaje, démonos un poco de espacio, vamos a ver a hacia dónde va la cosa. Estamos un poco… acalorados ahora mismo, creo.

 _Acalorados es quedarse muy corto_. James no puede evitar la tentación, y se aprieta contra su cuerpo, con sus brazos todavía alrededor de ella, sintiendo sus partes bajas. Su polla está apretada contra su pantalón y joder, todo lo que quiere ahora mismo es a ella. Se roza contra ella de nuevo y Lily sisea en apreciación.

— Sí… algo acalorados — acepta.

Deja escapar un pequeño gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y él siente el sonido en todas partes.

— Me voy a ir — le dice, pero no se mueve. — Gracias por todo. Y buena suerte, lo harás genial mañana.

— Vas a venir, ¿no? — y antes de que le pueda decir "es mi trabajo", añade: — No porque tengas que trabajar, sino porque quieres ir.

A ella parece divertirle esa pregunta, porque ríe tranquilamente mientras desenreda finalmente las manos de su camisa y las posa sobre su cara. Sus cuerpos se siguen tocando en todas partes pero, aún así, cuando se inclina para dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla, lo siente como lo mejor del mundo.

 _Joder_ , piensa. Estoy perdido, ¿a que sí?

— Allí estaré — le dice y, de alguna forma, se las arregla para deshacerse de su agarre. Da un paso hacia atrás y la lluvia empieza a empaparla.

James la sigue.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— El menor posible. Lo prometo.

— Eso no es…

Pero Lily levanta la varita y, un segundo después, ya no está.

* * *

No os voy a engañar: maldita sea, esto ha sido jodidamente difícil de traducir. A parte de la extensión, entre el lenguaje coloquial y las abreviaciones, se me ha hecho muy, muy cuesta arriba. Pero bueno, aquí está por fin. Me interesa muchísimo saber qué os parece, porque no estoy segura de si os está gustando o no, y para mí es importante saber que os interesa lo que os traigo. Sobre todo cuando la traducción me cuesta tanto jajaja

Otra cosilla, estoy muy indecisa sobre qué long-shot empezar a traducir ahora: estoy entre Buried Treasure and Transmogrify, Fait Acompli o You Don't Stay. Así que solicito vuestra colaboración. Acabo de abrir (creo) una encuesta en mi perfil en la que podéis votar cuál preferís. También os animo a que me digáis en los reviews cuál os apetece más (y ya sé que me habéis enviado algunas sugerencias, prometo que las tendré en cuenta en un futuro; si no las considero por ahora es, o porque se me hacen demasiado, o porque están sin acabar y los autores no tienen trazos de ir a terminarlas en un futuro próximo). **  
**

Y sí, por fin ha pasado: he terminado de traducir KAT. Mañana seguramente suba el último capi y, en algún momento de la semana, subiré también el epílogo.

Nos vemos prontito.

Un besooo


End file.
